


Change Your Mind

by BluuHen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a buttface, BillDip, Demon to Human Bill Cipher, Dipper is a sad sentimental boy, I'll change up some of the info but for now I think I have a good idea of where this story is headed, M/M, Mable is an A+ sister even though this story mostly revolves around Bill and Dipper, Post-Weirdmageddon, Swearing, The Pines family really out here rn tryna rehabilitate this goober of a demon, bless them, kinda has some fluff???, lots and lots of swearing, more tags will be added as I go, so we dont actually get to see her often, the twins are 17-18 years old, there will be a point where there will probably have violence, this is kinda bittersweet, this might get kinda angsty, will have mentions of mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluuHen/pseuds/BluuHen
Summary: It was a cold rainy summer day. The skies were grey and dank. The stratosphere was filled with angry bloated looking clouds bringing with it heavy rain and soft claps of thunder. Dipper Pines stood there on the wet grass with muddied converse shoes watching the demon that had once tried to kill him, his sister, his family, his friends, and the town, sit on the ground with his eyes wide, staring back up at him. Bill's soaked hair was plastered against his face even as he raised his head to look fully at Dipper, his face never faltering from his dumbfounded expression. Dipper's smiled held a melancholy tone to it as he sat next to the demon.





	1. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title was Invincible Summer; both titles are song names lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these titles are gonna be based off songs lol

_It was a cold rainy summer day. The skies were grey and dank. The stratosphere was filled with angry bloated looking clouds bringing with_ _it_ _heavy rain and soft claps of thunder. Dipper Pines stood there on the wet grass with muddied converse shoes watching the demon that had once tried to kill him, his sister, his family, his friends, and the town sit on the ground with his eyes wide, staring back up at him. Bill's soaked hair was plastered to his face as he raised his head to fully look at Dipper, his face never faltering from his dumbfounded expression. Dipper's smiled held a melancholy tone to it as he sat next to the demon._  

 

\----------------------------------------------------- _Months before_ \----------------------------------------------------- 

     

    It had been 4-5 years since the events of Weirdmageddon befell the little town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Since then, Dipper and Mable had moved to Gravity Falls to live with their grunkles. The Twins were happy. Mable was ecstatic to be back with her BFFs Candy and Grenda, but even more excited to be back in the same town as her girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest. Dipper was happy to be back with the amazing anomalies of Gravity Falls. Not that he wasn't happy to be back with his friends like Wendy and Soos, he was super psyched to be back with them! No, see, Dipper was just a tad bit more excited to be back to solving the mysteries of Gravity Falls............  

    Okay yeah that sounds kinda shitty that he's a bit more excited to run around writing, observing, and solving mysteries... Dipper thought. _But!_ How could he help himself? The mysteries, the oddities, the abnormalities; this was Dipper's element. This is what he excelled in! 

    Dipper was suddenly knocked out of his deep thought as a hand gently slapped the back of his head and a very loud familiar voice talking to him, obviously annoyed sounding.  

  

    " **HEY!!!! Earth to Dipper!** " Mable shook her brother by his shoulders. 

  

    "Huh? Oh, uh sorry, I was just-"  

  

    "Yeah yeah I know, 'just thinking about stuff'; I know Bro bro! You have all the time in the world later to think about 'stuff'! But right now I'm trying to tell you something important!" Mable tapped her foot on the ground. 

  

    "Ah shit, I'm sorry Mable. What's up? What's the important thing you need to tell me?" Dipper gave a half smile at his sister, gently shoving his hands into his pants pockets. 

  

Mable gave Dipper a serious look; which is a rare sight to see considering the elder twin was a big ball of sunshine, so Dipper knew whatever his sister had to say, it actually had to be important. Mable waited for Dipper to give her his full attention. She sure had his attention alright. Dipper gestured with his hands for his sister to continue.  

  

    "Dipper, grunkle Stan and grunkle Ford are going away again this month," She paused, she twirled her hair around her fingers, unintentionally bringing said fingers to her mouth to chomp and chew the hair around them. A habit that meant she was nervous. _But why would she be nervous about Stan and Ford leaving on their usual adventures? Our great uncles never stay in Gravity Falls for that long to be honest anyway. So why is she so nervous now?_ Dipper thought to himself as he shot his sister a questioning look. Mable paled as she spoke, looking like a deer in the headlights. 

  

    " _T_ _hey want us to watch Bill, Dipper._ " 

  

The words came out of Mable's voice just above a whisper. The elder twin's words hung heavy in the air. The both held their breath not sure what to say. Mable was white as a bedsheet, and Dipper was probably was too. The young Pines twins still had nightmares about that stupid cackling dickwad dream demon. Their thoughts were plagued by worry that he would come back even though he was under heavy watch by their grunkles. Even when the elder Pines twins weren't physically there to watch him, they still had eyes on him at all times. Bill was kept in a special part of Ford's lab. It was completely closed off and put into a secure, secluded part of said lab. Long story short, the room Bill was kept in was extremely hard to get to and even harder to get out of if you didn't have any knowledge of how to enter and exit. Dipper and Mable were never really apart of the whole 'Bill, a terrifying nightmare demon, is in the basement and should not to leave under any circumstances unless stated otherwise' shindig. Usually Ford and Stan watched Bill but.... 

  

    "Why do they want **us** to watch _him_? They've left before without us having to watch him. So why now-" Dipper was cut off at the end of his sentence as he and his sister's grunkles walked into view like they had been waiting around the corner listening in on the conversation at hand, coming over to where the younger twins were standing in the kitchen. 

    "We need you both to watch him now because we are going to try and _rehabilitate_ him." Ford state, he stressed the words 'rehabilitate' and 'him' for emphasis as he looked at the younger twins.  

  

"Yeah and we can't have that asshat waltzing around being the menace he is in my friggin gift shop." Stan piped up, the older man sighing as he gazed out the kitchen window at nothing in particular. The younger Pines twins stared at their great uncles in utter shock. Before Mable could even speak, Dipper spoke what was definitely on both of their minds.  

  

    "What the actual **_fuck_**?! Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, you can't possibly be serious about this! Bill is **a real bad guy**. A real big fucking cocklord so to speak, that we got rid of years ago. The jackass that _still_ has me and my sister fucked up over what happened back then. And not to skip over you mentioning that you actually want to _rehabilitate_ this **_triangular nightmare_**?! And you want me and my sister to help?! YOU WANT TO TRY AND REHABILITATE THE MOTHER FUCKER THAT NEARLY KILLED US ALL?! What!!! The!!! Fuck!!!!" Dipper was scalding. He was absolutely heated, and to be fair, he had the right to be! Oh, but the teen was not done with his rant,Oh no, and Dipper was most certainly not going to roll over to his great uncle’s demands so easily, no, he was going to give his grunkles a piece of his (and probably Mable's) mind. Mable stared wide eyed. She felt the same way as her brother did but she never thought Dipper would be the one doing the angry yelling. Dipper wasn't really a yeller.  

  

    "Dipper, please jus-" Ford didn't even get to finish before Dipper roared again.  

  

    "NO! _NO_ _NO_ _NO_ _NO_ _NO_ _NO_ **_NO_**! YOU WILL NOT 'DIPPER, PLEASE' ME. THIS STUPID DEMON ALMOST KILLED US ALL AND---" Dipper stopped in mid-sentence like he remembered something important. Dipper turned around to his grunkle stan, narrowing his eyes at him. 

  

    "Wait, what did you say earlier about the gift shop grunkle Stan?"  Stan gave his great nephew a quizzical look before repeating what he said slowly. The elder man obviously trying to tread carefully not wanting to make his great nephew anymore mad then he already is. _It'll only be harder to calm him down if we get him more angry,_ Stan thought as he spoke. 

  

    "I said, 'Yeah and we can't have that asshat waltzing around being the menace he is in my friggin gift shop.'" 

  

    " _STANLEY_!" Ford hissed at his twin, wide eyed. Stan was definitely not supposed to say that, and he realized that after he spoke. Dipper seethed. He was livid. No one in the room had ever seen such a grave look on the boy's face who was standing before them. Dipper looked at his family and said in a sinisterly calm voice, 

  

    "So, let me get this straight. You want me and Mable to watch the very demon that nearly destroyed the town, that nearly killed everyone we love, and not only try to rehabilitate this fucking triangle but also let him float around the shop?" Dipper had a look on his face that could 100,000 men. He waited for an answer as he breathed through his nose and exhaled sharply. Everyone stood in shock before Ford began to speak. 

  

    ".....He won't be floating around." 

  

    "What?" 

  

    "He's got legs." 

  

    "Wha...?" 

  

    "He's human now." 

  

    "He's what now." 

     

    " _He's human now._ " 

  

    " _He's what now?_ " 

  

    " **He's  h** **u m a n  now.** " 

     

    " **He's** **wha** **-** " 

  

    " _Dipper!_ " 

  

    "What the **FUCK** do you mean he's ' _human_ ' now?" Dipper spat, though his words lost some of its heat. There was a certain sense of shock that came after hearing Bill is now apparently ' _human_ ' that kinda sent him into a weird spiral of confusion. _What in the fresh_ **_fuck_ ** _does he mean he's human now? How the fuck is that even possible?_ Dipper shook himself from his thoughts and stared at his great uncle for an answer.  

  

    "It means exactly what it sounds like. He's human now." Ford stated as a matter of fact. Stanley punched his twin in the arm.  

  

    "Give him an actual answer you knucklehead." Stan eyed his twin.  

  

    "It is an actua-"  

  

    "No. No, it's not Ford. They do deserve an answer if they're gonna watch him, ya dork." Ford sighed and shot his brother a dirty look before looking at the younger pair of twins. The elder Pines twin’s expression softened a bit as he saw the teens' faces. They were scared. Of course they are, they nearly lost their lives not too long ago because of said demon. Ford sighed. 

  

    "To be completely honest I'm not entirely sure how he became human, and he won't tell me if he knows how it happened or not. I've done everything to get him to talk but it just doesn't seem to work. And to let you know, I'm not that happy to rehabilitate Bill either, I'd love to just end him but.. but I think it would be beneficial for everyone in this town if we _tried_ to recondition Bill. I think the town would be safer if we had him on our side." Ford shook his head. He looked exhausted.  

  

    "Yeesh, you goobers oughtta snap out of that weird sad angsty state, it'll scare away my customers." Stan broke the uncomfortable looming tension that was thick in the air quick and swiftly. He turned his back to the teens and his brother. The conman walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mable let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

  

    "Alright, alright... Let's just... Can you explain to us what we're even supposed to do with Bill? Like where do we even start? Well, I could knit him a sweater now that I think about it... How big is he? I'll probably have to take his-" Dipper cracked a small smile and shook his head. Mable was always able to find the good in really shitty situations. The teen let out a slow steady breath and looked at his great uncle while his sister continued on her tangent.  

  

    "I have a list for you and your sister. I have everything ready for an emergency if anything happens." Ford sighed and gently ruffled Dipper's hair. "You know I wouldn't put you guys in any danger, Dipper. You know how much you two mean to me, and I wouldn't ever assign you guys to do something if I didn't think you couldn't handle it." The older man gave a small smile to his great nephew. Dipper sighed and let his shoulders relax. 

  

    "I know you wouldn't ever put us in danger, I just..." Dipper looked down, feeling a pain in his chest as memories of Weirdmageddon flashed through his mind. Ford spoke up before Dipper could finish his thought.  

  

    "I know you and your sister are scared. I would be too after what he did to you two. But believe me, I know he won't hurt you. Not while he's under confinement at least. And you two are strong, you've been through hell and back with each other. Your grunkle Stan and I will always come running as quickly as we can we if you two are in danger." Dipper smiled, a genuine small smile at what his great uncle said. He felt warmth bloom in his chest, they cared. They always have, and always will.  

  

    "Thanks, grunkle Ford." 

  

    "No problem, kiddo." Ford gave Dipper's hair another ruffle before walking out of the kitchen.  

  

    "Get some rest, tomorrow we'll talk details." Ford said as he exited. Dipper nodded and looked back at his twin who was still talking about whatever she was talking about before.

  

    "Do you think his favorite colour is yellow? No don't answer that it was a stupid question. Should I put eyes or pyramids on the sweater I'm gonna make for him? OOO OR BOTH!!" She turned around to her brother who was stifling a laugh. 

  

" **Dipper**! _Were you even listening to me_?!" Dipper burst out laughing. 

  

" _Oh my god,_ **_Mable._ **" Dipper dodged one of Mable's playful hits; they laughed together and sat together talking. All in all, maybe things will be alright. Maybe. Who really knows? It's Bill so it's a tossup, but for right now all was peaceful again in the Mystery Shack for the rest of the day. The sun slowly started to dip behind the tall evergreens, signaling that nighttime was near.  

  

  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. We'll Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dipper, you poor poor boy,,,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm bad at chapter titles pls spare me

The sun's rays peaked through the triangular window that once belonged to both the Pines twins, but now just belonged to Dipper. Mable moved into a different room quite a bit ago due to Dipper's weird supernatural findings 'shit' being everywhere and the fact the Dipper just tosses his clothes on the floor rather than putting it in the hamper that's against the foot of his bed which really was a bother for his happy-go-lucky twin. Dipper was sound asleep on his bed, the light coming from the window gently caressing his face and highlighting his chestnut brown hair. The room was still and everything was calm. The atmosphere so peaceful, gentle and quiet. The birds sung outside, and the sun was shining bright. Dipper awoke by the sounds of the birds and yawned. The brunette stretched his arms above his head and turned to looked outside the window, _I think it's_ _gonna_ _be a wonderful morning... Hopefully._ Dipper thought as he flung his legs over the side of his bed. Now that he was a bit calmer, he hoped that he and his great uncle Ford could actually have a pleasant conversation today on what to do with Bill when the elder Pines twins left for their adventure to the Mediterranean Sea.  

  

  

\----------------------------------------------------- _Below ground_ \--------------------------------------------------- 

  

Way below the surface of the shake laid a little room, a heavily secured little room that sat just below Ford's lab. That little room held something very very _sinister_. Or rather, it held **_someone_** that happened to be very disturbing. The room itself was barren, it had cream colored walls, a singular light, a ceiling fan, a small side table, and a chair with a peculiar man chained to it. The room was pretty compact, it was no bigger than a small office room. The lights were dim, and the man chained to the chair had a wickedly awful grin plastered on his face that stretched from ear to ear. The man let out a low menacing laugh; 

  

    "A wonderful morning indeed, **_Pinetree._ **" 

  

\------------------------------------------- _In the Pines family's kitchen_ \--------------------------------------------- 

  

Dipper sat across from his great uncle Ford while his sister and other great uncle prepared breakfast happily, throwing jokes at each other every now and then. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy.  

  

    "Dipper my boy," Ford spoke to his great nephew gently, "Are you okay to talk about our situation now? Me and your great uncle Stan leave tomorrow and-" 

  

    "You're leaving _tomorrow_?!" the younger male yelped. _You've_ _gotta_ _be fucking kidding me!_  

 

  

    "Yes Dipper, Stanley and I are leaving tomorrow morning so I would really like to try and talk about what you should and shouldn't do with Bill before we're gone. I'd also like to go over what to do in a Bill related emergencies." Ford looked at great nephew with grave seriousness. Dipper took a deep breath before responding to the man sitting across from him.  

  

    "Okay, fine but shouldn't Mable be here to listen too? She _is_ watching Bill too after all." Dipper sighed, laying his cheek against his hand for support. 

  

    "I already spoke with your sister. I pulled her aside when you went to bed last night and told her all the precautions and rules for this 'rehabilitating Bill' idea." The author, his great uncle, answered reassuringly. Dipper gave his great uncle a 'what the fuck dude?' kind of face but didn't comment on him telling Mable about this shit without him, instead he settled with looking at the older man with a slightly peeved expression. 

     

    "Fine, then could you start telling me what you need to tell me please?" 

  

    "Of course, let's begin." 

  

\------------------------------------------ _Several minutes of explaining later_ \--------------------------------------- 

  

    "Most importantly, do _not_ under **_ANY_ ** circumstance let him get under your skin. As we all know, Bill is highly manipulative and will take advantage of any weaknesses he sees for his own gain. He will do anything and everything to get away. God only knows if he still has all his powers, or even a little of them. Hopefully he doesn't have _any,_ but I doubt that's the case because it's Bill we're talking about here." Ford stated sternly to Dipper.  

     

    "Yes, I know grunkle Ford." Dipper nodded his head and rolled his eyes, _I don't even know why that's part of the rule set! Everyone that knows Bill would know not to let their guard down around him!_  

  

    "Dipper."  

  

    "Huh?" Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by his great uncle's hand on his shoulder, _when did he even get up...?_ "S-sorry grunkle Ford I was just-" 

  

    "There's no need to apologize Dipper, but I need you for one last thing. I need to show you something." The older man looked at his great nephew solemnly. 

  

    "Show me something? Did you show Mable first?" Dipper chided quietly, _You idiot! Don't be a jealous jerk!_ "Also, what about breakfast?" _Great fucking_ _save_ _Dipper._ Ford raised his brow at Dipper but shook off whatever feeling he had to focus on the matter at hand. 

  

    "No, I did not show Mable at all. I just wanted _you_ to see this Dipper. I’ll explain why later. Breakfast isn't going to be served for another 10 minutes. Now please my boy, come with me." And with that, Stanford walked out toward the entrance that lead down to the lab. _I guess I'm following then._ Dipper shook his head but quickly got up and followed his great uncle. The walked down the stairs of the entrance and stopped in front of the elevator that was a couple of feet away from the stairs and waited for it to open. Dipper has been down here dozens of times but for some reason there was this horrible feeling churning in his stomach. Dipper sighed, _I must be hungry,_ he thought and shook off whatever nagging feeling he had before as he and his great uncle descended underground in a cramped elevator to Ford's lab. Or, that's what Dipper thought before they went down further. _Wait, what? I didn't know this went any lower??_ Dipper shot the older man a questioning look, but he wasn't paying attention to Dipper. The elevator came to a sudden stop, and the two stepped out into the hallway before them. The horrible feeling that Dipper had before became even worse, something about that door not too far in front of them made him incredibly uneasy, making him shudder. What felt like forever, even thought it was more like 10 seconds, they reached the door. Ford stopped and looked down at his great nephew, 

  

    "Be prepared and be on your toes. He'll know if you're scared and he'll pounce on that fact, just keep that in mind." Ford spoke quickly but in a hushed tone. Dipper didn't even have time to answer nor even think for that matter before the door opened to a dimly lit room with a man sitting in the middle.  

  

    " _Hello,_ **_Pinetree_ ** _~_ " 

  

  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  

  

  

  

  

  

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is here~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note, I wanted to get at least two chapters out for right now! Hopefully I'll to have chapter 3 and possibly 4 up mid next week!  
> Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as chapter one, this chapter is about 1,134 words (chap one had 2,022 words). I will do my best to add more next chapter!


	3. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head is gonna explode reeee. Sorry for the lateness, shits been tough!
> 
> Alt Title: When you finally meet the dickhead that's been sitting in your basement for over 4 years
> 
>  
> 
> if you have any questions about the song titles let me know!

The heavy wooden door groaned as it was pushed open, allowing Dipper see the contents of the dimly lit room. Under the faint yellowish light sat a man tied with thick ropes and chains to a caquetoire. The light that shone above the man was weak, which in turn didn't allow Dipper to see much, but he knew who it was. Through the dark, glowed one brilliantly golden yellow eye with a slit for a pupil. That awful smile left the man's face as he spoke with a sadistic teasing tone.  

  

    " _Hello,_ **_Pinetree_ **~" 

  

    Bill laughed like a madman. Dipper's heart froze, he felt like he wanted to vomit. Seeing that crocodile grin and that glowing yellow eye made Dipper's knees feel like jelly. Somehow seeing Bill as a human is so much more horrifying and sinister than seeing him as a floating triangle. From what Dipper could see, Bill was wearing a black suit vest that had gold lining around the garment, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves cuffed at his elbows. He wore slim black dress pants adorned by a black and gold belt, he had fancy black dress shoes and for a reason unknown he was wearing gloves. .... _Really, Bill? The whole black, gold, and white motif???_ Dipper thought before zapping back to reality. Bill was right in front of him, the demonic asshole that caused so much pain and suffering, just sitting right in front of him.  

  

    "You know it's rude not to say hello back Pinetre--" Bill’s sentence was cut off by Dipper punching him in his perfect chiseled jaw... _Wait.._ _Did I just think he has a perfect jaw? ...Well, I mean, his caramelized skin, his tousled strawberry blonde hair, his angular face... Okay, I'll give him credit for looking nice but still what the fuck why is he pretty?? Why the fuck do I think he's pretty???_ Dipper shook his head and pulled his hand away from where his fist met Bill's jaw. Bill hissed from the pain but continued to grin, his eye following his little tree as he stepped back. 

  

    "Ahh I see you're still full of fire Pinetree, a bit braver now, but you really haven't changed a bit~!"  Bill giggled but noticed a figure behind Dipper in the doorway. A grinch like grin spread across his face. 

  

    "Sixer! I didn't notice you back there! What? Ya hiding from me now?" Bill's shit-eating smile never left his face. Though, to be frank, Bill was a little annoyed that Stanford was there and even more annoyed that this six fingered fun-sucker would obviously get in between his fun time with his favorite little sapling! **His** Pinetree! _That simply won't do,_ Bill thought, so in order to get Pinetree alone, he needed to get Sixer to make like a tree and leaf. ( _Haha_ _tree_ _pun_!)

  

    "Even in death, I wouldn't ever hide from the likes of _you_ , Cipher." Stanford stated coldly. Bill laughed obnoxiously loud.  

  

    "Oh, _Sixer_! You're such a riot!"  

  

    "Indeed... Anyway, Dipper, we have to leave soon." Ford narrowed his eyes at Bill before looking back at Dipper.  

  

    "Yeah.. About that grunkle Ford.. Why on Earth did you bring me down here to begin with???" 

  

    "Yeah Sixer, why _did_ you bring Pinetree down here?" Bill was genuinely curious about this. _Why would_ _Fordsy_ _ever bring his great kid nephew to his cell?_  

  

    "Its none of _your_ business, Cipher. I'll tell you on our way back up Dipper." Ford growled in annoyance.  

  

    "Awww Sixerrrrrrrr! Secrets, secrets, are no fun unless you share with everyone!~" Bill cackled like a child as Dipper took the chance to look around the room while the dream demon that's now allegedly human(?) bickered with his great uncle. The room was awfully sparse, there was a bathroom, well not really a real bathroom since its just a toilet and sink a couple feet away from a small spring cot. The cot was just about Dipper's size, Dipper was 5'8". He wasn't _short,_ but he wasn't exactly tall either. On the other hand, Bill was _huge_ , Dipper only realized that when got close enough to punch the guy. Bill had to be around 6'6". _He's 9 fucking inches taller than I am, oh my god??? What the hell??_   Dipper thought as he continued to scope out the area. There wasn't a shower, there wasn't a fridge of some sort, which probably meant that food was brought down to the demon since he's bound to a chair, and the last thing notable about the room was all the security cameras all over the place.  

  

    "Cipher I swear to **_god_ ** if you don't stop, I'm just going to kill you right now!" 

  

    " _SECRETS_ _SECRETS_ _ARE NO FUN UNLESS YOU SHARE WITH EVERYONE~!  SECRETS_ _SECRETS_ _ARE NO FUN UNLESS YOU SHARE WITH BIIIIIIILLLLLL~!_ " 

  

    " **AUGH! BILL!** **OH** **MY FUCKING GOD! STOP IT!** " 

     

    Dipper has no idea what the fuck he just came back to, but it was kinda sorta funny? Kinda.  Breakfast should be done in like 3 minutes, and to be honest? Dipper was really hungry, confused, tired, and really anxious. He just wanted to get out of this god for saken basement. Dipper cleared his throat and cut in between his great uncle and the 5000+ year old toddler's argument.  

  

    "AHEM!"  

  

    The older men looked at the teen the stood to the side of them. 

  

    "Aww Pinetree, I'm sorry, were you feeling _neglected?_ " Bill feigned a concerned look. 

  

    "One: I know you're not sorry, two: I'd like to get back upstairs with the land of the living please." Dipper sighed, putting his hands on his hips.  

  

    "Ah Pinetree, you know me so well~" Bill grinned and wiggled his eyebrows with a flirtatious glint in his eyes.  

  

    "Oh, right, breakfast. Yes, well we ought to get upstairs before your sister makes both of us drink her special ' _drink_ ', if you can even call it that, for being tardy. Let's go, then, shall we?" Ford looked at his watch and then at his great nephew, completely ignoring the demon next to him. Ford started to walk to the door with Dipper following hastily behind him.  

  

    "Nice ass, kid." Bill whistled, shamelessly checking out Dipper's butt.  

  

    "Ugh! Gross, shut up!" Dipper turned to look back at that asshole demon. 

  

    "I dunno, that blush across your face tells me I should continue~" Bill gave Dipper a teasing wink and flashed a toothy grin.  

  

    "Ugh! You're disgusting!" 

  

    "Sure am _sweetie_ , what's your point?" Bill cackled as Dipper turned around to catch up with his great uncle.  

  

"Hey, wait!" Dipper dared to look over his shoulder back at the demon.  

  

"...I'm, uh, I'm really kinda hungry, and Fordsy doesn't actually come down to give me food that often, could you get me some?....Please Pinetree?" Dipper raised his eyebrows; he hadn't thought about how often the guy actually gets to shower and eat. Not only that, but all of Bill's words as he asked, held sincerity, he wasn't fucking around or trying to cause trouble. He looked kinda... human for a second.  

  

"...I'll...I'll do my best to get you something." Dipper said quickly before he rushed after his great uncle who was waiting for him at the elevator.  

  

    "Thanks..." Bill said quietly but Dipper was already out the door, locking it behind him.  

  

"ugh... Being human **_sucks!_ **" Bill groaned as he was left in the dark.  

  

  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caquetoire means conversation chair


	4. Remember Me/Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness its been a bit, Sorry about that! College and work is really kicking my butt! ;.;
> 
> This chapter has two different songs for a title, can ya'll guess where these two songs are from?

 

    "What took you so long, boy?" Ford looked down at his great nephew.  

  

    "Sorry, grunkle Ford. My uh, my shoe laces came undone and I didn't wanna fall on my face, so I stopped to tie them." Dipper lied, looking back up at his great uncle.  

  

    "Hmph, alright. Let's just get to the kitchen alright?" Ford narrowed his eyes at the younger male before shrugging off any suspicions he had in favor of going up stairs as quick as possible to avoid drinking " _Mable Juice_ ". A weird horrid concoction of a drink that definitely was not good for your health, made by Dipper's twin, Mable. Dipper shuddered at the notion of having to drink something so unnaturally pink and sparkly. Did Dipper mention that there are _plastic fucking dinosaurs_ in the drink?? _Yeah, there are stupid plastic dinosaur figurines in the drink that are 9/10 probably not BPA-free._ Dipper thought as he stood next to his uncle in the narrow-compact, rusty elevator. Stupidly claustrophobic and uncomfortable. Once the two men reached ground level, they made their way hastily up the flight of stairs. As they reached the top, they opened the door (which was actually a vending machine) and went straight to the kitchen.  

  

    "1 minute to spare." Dipper huffed looking down at his wristwatch.  

  

    "Next time, let's try to be a little earlier okay? I don't want to have us rush-" Ford was cut off by a joyous Mable stepping into view with Stan behind her, holding a coffee in his hand with a warm smile on his face.  

  

    " _FINALLY!_ You guys are back from whatever _nerd_ adventures you were having! I really thought you guys would be late! I made so much Mable Juice...." Mable sighed an exaggerated sigh, then she squished her cheeks together and spoke with a feigned sad face.  

  

    "Sup' you goobers." Stan grinned and waved his free hand at his great nephew and brother. " 'Bout time you two come outta your dweeb-cave. Aw Mable sweetie don't worry, Dipper'll drink the pink drink thing you made!" Stan ruffed Mable's hair.  

  

    "Wha-? Grunkle Stan! That's not fair!" Dipper looked at his great uncle Stan so quickly, one would think he'd get whiplash.  

  

    "Sure isn't, haha! Listen kid, I know my nerd brother, he'd never be somewhere with _1 minute_ to spare! He's always early. And I know that _you_ get lost in thought, lose track of time and then are late for whatever geek thing you need to be doing. Therefore, you're the one that's late and you know what the punishment is for being late, don't you?" Stan shrugged as he looked at Dipper with a shit-eating grin on his face.  

  

    "Uhhhhg! Grunkle Ford? Some help here??" Dipper turned to his other great uncle with pleading eyes. Ford looked away and cleared his throat. 

  

    "He _is_ right, Dipper. Let's all sit down shall we?" Ford pulled out a chair and sat at the table with everyone following in suit. _Ford you_ _lil_ _shit,_ Dipper glared daggers at the elder Pines twin, _I'll get you back for this._ with a 'huff' Dipper went to sit down. The rest of breakfast went fine, everyone was laughing again, a table of smiling faces. Not Dipper though. He was too busy thinking. No, not thinking, but remembering. Remembering 4-5 years ago, remembering Weirdmageddon and all its events. How much pain everyone was in, the town in shambles, the families that were separated and terrified. Dipper closed his eyes and breathed. When Dipper opened his eyes, he was back in Weirdmageddon, he looked up and stared at the unnatural reddish-orange hue in the sky. The giant rip in the sky sent shivers down Dipper's spine. It felt like the whole town was from an entirely different dimension. _I guess that's what Bill wanted it to feel like._ The brunette looked down at his dirt covered hands, then looked back up to the sky again. The screams of the towns people made his stomach twist. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, only to find himself with his family and friends beating Bill. Dipper thought back to the demons last words,  

  

             " _Remember me,_ " 

  

                " _I'll be back again,_ " 

  

                        " _We'll meet again,_ " 

  

                               " _R e m e m b e r    m e_ " 

  

    " **DIPPER!!!!** " 

  

    Dipper jolted back into reality, the memories now just a distant thought as Dipper was faced with his twin waving her hand in his face.  

     

    "Huh? Oh, heh, um sorry Mable." Dipper scratched the back of his neck weakly, avoiding his sister's gaze.  

  

    "We finished breakfast a _half an hour ago_ , Dipper! And you haven't even _touched_ your food." Mable looked hurt, "Is my food bad? Do you not like it?" 

  

    "What? No! Nononono! Your food is great Mable, I'm just not feeling super well. Do you mind if I take this up to my room? I don't wanna waste this." Dipper gave his twin a lopsided smile. 

  

    "Sighhhhhhh! Okay Dip-n-dots! But if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me." Mable gave her brother one last glance before she skipped out of the room.  

  

    "..Okay..." Dipper breathed out quietly, "Time to go to.. Bill... I'm not sure why I'm even doing this?? This guy is such a cock, and he's done such nasty things to everyone. One of those nasty things being him trying to murder me, my family and the townsfolk. But I guess we are trying to rehabilitate him, which means I shouldn't be so hostile. ....I wouldn't be so hostile if he wasn't such a--- OW!" Dipper spoke to himself not realizing he was about to walk into the vending machine. (which he did indeed walk into the vending machine.). "Oh..." Dipper sighed, with nimble fingers he typed in the code, looking around to make sure no one was around, and then scurried down the stairs to the elevator with semi-hot food in one hand.      

    "...Maaaaaybe I should've heated this up a bit?? I mean he's lucky I got him water and pancakes with syrup. Fuck it, he should be grateful anyway. Poor dude hasn't eaten, and like I know I should hate him but he's human now, and not feeding someone often enough is basically torture and not a good way to rehabilitate a person. Honestly now that I'm thinking about it, he maybe grey and sickly looking, a bit disheveled, but still really fucking hot looking somehow---God if he looked this good like this, not saying that looking sickly and looking like he's on death row is hot; he just still looks hot even with those factors?? I'm.. I'm not helping my case here," Dipper stepped out of the elevator while making sure not to trip, walking down the hall to Bill's room/cell.  

  

    "Uhg what I'm saying, well I'm kinda just saying this to myself out loud but whatever, He's gonna look godly when he actually gets food in him and is able to be up and moving around. " Dipper concluded with himself, not realizing he opened the door to the room already, 

  

    "You think I'd look godly once I'm well-fed and able to walk around? I'm flattered Pinetree, really. Knowing you're staring at my _hot bod_ really is pretty friggin amusing." Bill laughed hysterically like a hyena. Dipper took one look at that yellow menace, narrowed his eyes and turned around to walk to the elevator. Bill's eyes went wide, 

  

    "AH WAIT! Pinetree! I'm sorry! Kinda! Not Really! I'm just really hungry....Being a human sucks, I don't know how you pathetic fleshsacks deal with all these needs."  Bill..pleaded?? If it can be called that since its Bill fucking Cipher. Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. The teen walked into the room shutting the door and turning on the lights behind him. Dipper looked at what most people would think is a pathetic asshole chained and bound by rope to a chair, is actually a dangerous pathetic asshole chained and bound by rope to a chair. The brunette pursed his lips and pulled up a table for the stupid hot blonde asshole to eat off of only to realize, 

  

    "No hands, Pinetree." Bill gazed up at Dipper, too hungry at the moment to pull some flirty bullshit on his little tree. 

  

    "Oh...uh.." Dipper blushed, "Well if you think I'm gonna feed you think again you asshat." 

  

    "You wound me my little sapling." Bill let out a theatrical sigh. 

  

    "Fuck off, fat chance I'm gonna feed _you._ " Dipper chided.  

  

    "Then untie me." Bill raised an eyebrow, for the first time he wasn't grinning. It was unsettling in a way for him just to have a straight-face.  

  

    "What?" 

  

    "Then _untie me,_ Pinetree. You don't want to feed me, so, the only other way for me to eat is for you to free my hands." 

  

    _Shit!_ Dipper thought, _he's got a point..._ The younger male bit his bottom lip in thought. _Either I let him go and risk him escaping and hurting people or swallow my pride and let a hot guy who's still a vile piece of shit, get fed by me. Which, he doesn't seem to mind either option--_ Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by Bill speaking,  

  

    "Tick tock kid, we're not getting any younger here."  

  

    Dipper looked at Bill after he heard the older males stomach growl. _I'm_ _gonna_ _fucking hate myself for this._ Dipper sighed, looking at Bill and groaned. 

  

    "Alright alright, I'll.." The brunette said through clenched teeth, "I'll _feed_ you." 

     

  

  

 

 


	5. Forgetting All About You/Deadroses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is alright! My laptop broke and I had to wait for it to get fixed so I could finish this!
> 
>  
> 
> Look at the end notes!!!

\------------------------------------------------------3 years prior------------------------------------------------------- 

  

    16 years old, the Pines twins were sophomores at Piedmont High School (PHS). _Such an original name_ , Dipper chuckled to himself as he and his overly enthusiastic twin walked into the large school building in front of them. Dipper and his sister were just a week away from moving in with their great uncles Stanford and Stanley. To say the least, both twins were ecstatic to be moving to the falls, the place they had simultaneously the best and the scariest summer ever. Dipper a little more so excited. It's not like he didn't have any friends here in California, no, no, he did! If Dipper were being frank, high school was a lot better to him than elementary school and middle school was. High school had a lot less bullies than grade school, everyone was too busy worrying whether or not they fit in to be bullying others. Dipper had made a handful of friends, which to be honest was all he needed. You see, having too many friends made Dipper a bit anxious. Too many people was kind of overwhelming for him. Dipper's group wasn't large, and he liked it like that. He wasn't super close to all his friends, close sure, but just close enough that it wouldn't hurt when he had to leave for Oregon with his twin sister. Mable, the more eccentric of pair, had many friends; she never really had trouble with bullies. Mable was pretty much a friend magnet. She could quite literally befriend a rock in 10 seconds flat. Dipper knew it would be a bit harder for his sister to leave considering how close she was with her groups of friends.  

  

    "Hey bro-bro, I know that face. What's up? What's rattling around in that head of yours?" The slightly older twin, ( _by like a second, god!_ ) spoke happily as she ruffled her brother's hair through his hat.  

  

    "Ahh, nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Remember, tonight we have to be packed because we're leaving early tomorrow. Make sure you got stuff to entertain yourself because it'll be a long ride." Dipper smiled at his identical twin.  

  

    "Yeah, yeah, I know Dip-dop! I basically have everything packed already." Mable shrugged as she walked down the hall with her brother next to her.  

  

    "Okay so you don't actually have anything packed do you?" Dipper eyed the brunette next to him. Mable laughed and looked at her brother before she started to walk toward her class down the hall.  

  

    "I'll see you later, Dipperrrrrrr~!" The elder twin said over her shoulder with a wink as she walked away.  

  

    "Yeah, see you later Mabes." Dipper chuckled, shaking his head as he went into his physics class.  

  

  

\------------------------------------------ _\--------Later that day, 11pm_ \---------------------------------------------------

                                                                                   _texts between Mable and Dipper_  

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[👽🔎SirDippingSauce🔎👽] {11:01}: _Mable, where are you??? It's like 11 pm! You said you'd be home at 9:30 to help pack!_  

 

[🦄🍭LadyMabelton🍭🦄] {11:08}: _sorry dip! got caught up w/ friends!! u no_ _rebecca_ _right? she drank an entire bottle of ketchup!_   _the_ _mad woman!!!!!_ _ >:OOOOOOO _ 

 

[👽🔎SirDippingSauce🔎👽] {11:08}: _Mable I don't care that Rebecca Weisner drank an entire bottle of fucking ketchup! That's like, a_ _one way_ _ticket to heartburn hell._ _Uhggg_ _just get home stat pls. You know you'll never get up early enough to pack what you need_  

  

[👽🔎SirDippingSauce🔎👽]{11:08}: _Plus, Waddles keeps trying to eat stuff and he only listens to you, pls Mable_ _he's..._  

  

[👽🔎SirDippingSauce🔎👽] {11:09}: **_MABLE HE'S EATING MY UNDERWEAR AND I CAN'T STOP HIM PLEASE_ ** 

  

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  

    Dipper paced around his room waiting for Mable to respond, thoroughly giving up on trying to get Waddles from eating his boxers. The brunette looked at the clock on his nightstand and then back at his phone to check for incoming messages. Nothing. _Damn it._ Dipper growled and rubbed his temples. _Where the fuck_ _are_ _you Mable?? I'm not going to pack for you like last time!_  

\------------------------------------------------------12:30 am--------------------------------------------------------

  

    _God damn it._ The teen let out an irritated sigh as he finished packing the last of his twin's belongings, putting her hot pink suit cases with his navy blue ones in the living room.  

    "You so owe me for this Mable." Dipper grumbled to no one in particular as he shuffled back up the stairs and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  

\-------------------------------------------------------1:45 am--------------------------------------------------------

  

    The wooden floors outside Dipper's room creaked under the weight of the person outside in the hallway. That person was Mable. _She could at least try being quiet! Jesus fucking-- Cool it Dipper, calm thoughts, calm thoughts... You need to be rested for tomorrow. Just close your eyes an-_  

  

    "DIIIIIIPPPPPPEEEEERRRRR!" said a louder than necessary voice. **_FUCKING CHRIST!_ ** Dipper hissed as the overhead light in his room was rudely switched on.  

  

    "What do you _want_ Mable? It's almost 2 am, I'm trying to sleep so I can get up tomorrow, unlike _someone._ " Dipper chided.  

  

    "Oh re- _lax_ Dipper! I'll be able to get up tomorrow! I just wanted to let you know I was home safe~!" Mable gave her brother a confident smile. 

  

\---------------------------------------------------6 am, tomorrow------------------------------------------------------

  

    "I regret **_EVERYTHING_ **! Mable whined and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  

  

    "Should've went to bed earlier." Dipper shrugged, trying to hide his smirk when he looked at the state of his sister. Dark bags under her eyes, hair messy, makeup not done up as she usually has it, she looked down right exhausted.  

  

    "Uhhhhggg I knoooooow! I'm sorryyyy!" Mable pouted as she stepped into Dipper's Toyota Tacoma. 

  

    "You realize we're still taking turns driving up there, right? I'm not driving the entire 8 hours. It was already hard enough to convince mom and dad that we're capable of driving ourselves up to the falls. We're kinda driving there illegally. Plus, the last thing we need is for me to crash us into something because _someone_  didn't go to sleep on time which in turn means that I'd have to drive the entire 8 hours." Dipper raised a brow at his sister as she slumped herself into the passenger seat.  

  

    "Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it Dip, now shut up I wanna sleep. Wake me up when it's my turn to drive. Don't put the music too loud." Mable snipped at her brother. "...Sorry Dipdip, I'm just _really_ tired, I didn't mean to snap at you." The female twin looked at her brother apologetically.  

  

    "It's fine Mabes, just go to sleep alright? I'll be sure to wake you up when it's your turn to drive." Dipper gave his sister a soft smile before turning on the car. Within moments Mable was asleep, while Dipper navigated them onto the highway with the radio softly playing one of his playlists in the background. The trees were starting to turn, though it was only September. The air was crisp, not yet cold enough to keep the windows on Dipper's car up yet. The brunette sighed contently, keeping his focus on the road but allowing his mind to wander a bit. He and his sister go to the falls every single year. There was something about Gravity Falls that was incredibly comforting to the twins. Despite having fought against Bill and watching almost everyone he loved and cared about die, even after all that, Gravity Falls was still soothing to Dipper. Ironically, Gravity Falls was his safe place, the place he felt most at home, most protected. Even if there are a ton of magical and demonic creatures in the falls that would love to tear him from limb to limb, he still feels safe there. _Speaking of Bill,_ Dipper raised an eyebrow as he changed the song playing through the radio of his car. _I haven't thought about that asshat in forever._ Dipper hummed as he turned onto the next highway exit. Things were a lot better for Dipper, and for everyone really, after Weirdmaggandon . Dipper gained more confidence after that whole ordeal. If Dipper was being honest, he nearly forgot all about the demon. _And I'm going to continue to forget all about you, Bill._ Dipper huffed, but he smiled. Bill was gone, and everyone was safe. Dipper watched the trees disappear as he drove past them, the sun dipping just below the evergreens. It was getting dark, but that wasn't a problem, nighttime was Dipper's favorite time. It was quite a beautiful sight, the oranging leaves, but the still somewhat summer-y feel lingering in the air, it was relaxing. Right as Dipper was turning onto the next exit, the exit he would switch places with Mable to drive, a thought struck him. His stomach dropped. 

  

    _What if Bill wasn't_ _really dead_ _?_  

 

        _No, no, that's impossible! We_ ** _beat_** _Bill!_  

  

    _Did we reall_ _y_ _beat him, though?_  

  

Dipper pulled over at the nearest gas station so he could switch over with Mable, god knows he needs the switch.  

  

    "Hey Mable, it's time to get up. It's your turn to drive." Dipper shook his sister gently. With little protest Mable and Dipper switched places. The car started up again, and off they went, back on the road. For an hour or two Dipper stayed up and talked to his sister, to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. With a yawn, Dipper wished his sister a goodnight. As the teen closed his eyes, one thought still rung out among the rest: 

  

  

        **_w h a t_ ** **_i_ ** **_f   B_ ** **_i_ ** **_l_ ** **_l_ ** **_w a s n ' t   r e a l_ ** **_l_ ** **_y   d e a_ ** **_d ?_ ** 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make an entire separate blog just to post a stupid playlist. It just has the songs Dipper has on his car playlist! Listen to the songs while you're reading if you want!
> 
> https://dipperscarrideplaylist.tumblr.com/post/184043237958/listen-to-the-playmoss-playlist-dippers-car


	6. Start a Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can never catch a break, the poor thing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  

               "Is there anything else you need help with bringing in the car grunkle Ford?" Dipper huffed as he put a heavy weathered brownish luggage into the trunk of Stan's old beat up 1956 Cadillac Series 62. 

  

               "No, that's all. I appreciate that you and your sister helped me and your great uncle Stanley pack our stuff into the car. We'll be back April, I know this is our longest trip yet, but it's quite important so I hope you and your sister understand." 

  

               "I won't be mad as long as you get me a souvenir!" Mable giggled, hugging Ford from behind. 

  

               "Of course kiddo! I'll make sure me and sixer get you the best souvenir we can find!" Stan laughed from behind Dipper, making the brunette jump.  

  

               "Grunkle Stan could you _please_  stop sneaking up behind me like that?" Dipper grumbled. 

  

               "Oh lay off Dip," Mable said playfully at her brother, "They're gonna be gone for a while you know! Be nice." 

  

               "I _am_ being nice!" Dipper pouted. 

     

               "Ahem," Ford cleared his throat, "Stanley and I have to leave now if we want to catch our flight." 

  

               "Yeah so we gotta go, don't you goblins ruin my shop you hear?" Stan let out a hardy laugh before pulling the younger Pines twins into a bone-crushing hug. Mable happily returned the hug making it even tighter. 

  

               "Gr-grunkle Stan, y-you're crushing me.." Dipper gasped. 

  

               "I'll miss you grunkle Stan!" Mable let go of Stan and Dipper from her hug, giving her brother a bit more breathing room while she quickly pecked her great uncle on the cheek moving to her other great uncle to do the same to him.  

  

               Dipper scratched the back of his neck and gave both his great uncles a quick half hug before bidding them off. 

  

               "I'll see you guys when you get back! You guys better bring me back badass adventure stories!" Dipper grinned as his great uncles got into their car, waving them off. Once the car disappeared out of sight, Dipper looked at his sister. 

  

               "Alright, what now? I guess we'll have to check on Bill now?" The teen mostly was speaking to himself, missing the look of guilt his sister was giving him.  

  

               "Umm yeah... About that bro bro..." Mable let out a nervous chuckle. 

  

               " _Oh. My. **GOD!**_ Mable don't you dare tell me you're ditching me tonight and leaving me alone with the equivalency of, if not worse than Ted Bundy, that's currently residing in our fucking basement. A.k.a: _BILL FUCKING CIPHER._ " Dipper whipped his head around to look at his sister with an intense glare.  

  

               "I'm sorry Dipper, I promised Paz I'd sleepover her house tonight. Maybe it won't be that bad? I mean, he's confined right? He can't do any harm!" Mable give a feeble smile to her brother.  

  

               "Mable, how _long_ were you waiting to tell me this?" The male twin narrowed his eyes accusingly at his sister.  

  

               "I..Um..." whispered the otherwise happy go-lucky twin, who now is nervously wrapping her hair around her finger, not able to look her brother in the face. 

  

               "You weren't going to tell me at all were you? You were just gonna leave me! What the fuck Mable?!" Dipper growled.  

  

                "I'm sorry Dipper, I knew if I told you, you wouldn't let me go!" the female brunette replied, clearly distressed. 

  

                "OF COURSE I WOULDN'T LET YOU GO! WHAT **_SANE_** PERSON WANTS TO STAY IN THE SAME HOUSE AS A EVIL CHAOS GOD  **_A L O N E ?!_** " Dipper yelled.  

  

                "Dipper it won't be that bad! Plus, if anything goes wrong you know you can call me and I'll come home right away!" Mable pleaded with her brother. 

  

                "And what _time_ would you be leaving to go to Pacifica's tonight?" Dipper chided, glaring daggers at his sister.  

  

                "...uhm.. well.. Now?" Mable said quietly.  

  

                " _NOW?!_ " Dipper roared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NOW?!_ " 

  

                "I'm sorry Dipper! You know if anything goes wrong I'll come home to help! Please Dipper, please let me go." Dipper's sister pleaded, though he knew fully well whether or not he said 'fine', his sister would go anyway.  

  

                "Do you **swear** to me, that if there's trouble, and I call you, you will pick up and come home right away?" the teen put his hands on his hips.  

  

               "Yes, yes of course! So I can go now?" Mable gave her brother puppy eyes.  

  

               "You know, you're really lucky that you're my sister and that I love you. Yes, you're free to go. Tell Pacifica I say hey." Dipper replied, rolling his eyes and giving his sister a lopsided smile. "Awkward sibling hug before you go?" 

  

               "Of course!" Mable smiled, both twins going in for a hug while patting each others back. 

  

               "Pat, pat!" The twins said in unison.  

  

               "Alright, alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Shoot me a text when you get to Pacifica's so I know you got there safe, okay?" Dipper ruffled his sister's hair.  

  

               " _Duh_! I always do. Peace out girl scout! I'll see you tomorrow Dipper!" And with that, Mable hopped into her red Nissan Micra, speeding off into the sunset, leaving Dipper in the front yard by himself.  

  

  

               "Uhgg.." Dipper face palmed himself, "Great, now I have to take care of that yellow menace by myself. Dipper, why can't you just put your foot down for once??" the teen shook his head, turning back on his heels to the front door. _Maybe next time, **she'll** have to watch him alone._ Slowly, Dipper opened the old wooden front door to the shack only to hear something rustling around in the kitchen. _I swear to god if it's another raccoon I'm going to fucking scream._ The brunette clicked his tongue, grabbing the broom next to the door and slowly crept toward the kitchen only to find that it wasn’t a raccoon in the kitchen.

  

               " 'Sup" 

 

               "Wha-" Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin, an unnaturally beautiful blonde man sat at the kitchen table. Hair messy, clothes wrinkled and an _eye patch-monical_ , the same shit _Bill_ wears. That's right, **_Bill_** was sitting at the kitchen table making the noise Dipper heard on his way in the house, how? Who the fuck knows? Surely not Dipper Pines, as he stares mouth agape at the sight before him.  

  

               " _WHAT. THE. **F U C K ?!**_ " 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Sunlight On Your Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took longer than it should have, I apologize! Life has been super busy ;^;

\---------------------------------------------------------Previously------------------------------------------------------- 

  

"Uhgg.." Dipper face palmed himself, "Great, now I have to take care of that yellow menace by myself. Dipper, why can't you just put your foot down for once??" the teen shook his head, turning on his heel back to the front door. _Maybe next time,_ **_she'll_ ** _have to watch him alone_ . Slowly, Dipper opened the old wooden front door to the shack only to hear something rustling around in the kitchen. _I swear to god if it's another raccoon I'm going to fucking scream,_ the brunette clicked his tongue, grabbing the broom next to the door and slowly crept toward the kitchen only to find that it wasn’t a raccoon in the kitchen.  

  

    " 'Sup" 

  

    "Wha-" Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin, an unnaturally beautiful blonde man that sat at the kitchen table. Hair messy, clothes wrinkled and an eyepatch-monocle, the same shit _Bill_ wears. That's right, Bill was sitting at the kitchen table, how? Who the fuck knows? Surely not Dipper Pines, as he stares mouth agape at the sight before him.  

  

    " _WHAT. THE._ **_F U C K ?!_ **" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  

    " _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " Dipper shrieked, (a very _manly_ shriek!) looking horrified at the sight before him; Bill Cipher, out of his constraints, sitting casually at the kitchen table eating ' _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ ' cereal in a white porcelain bowl with milk.  

     

    " _Stars, kid!_ Can you not yell?? Who the hell taught you your manners? _Fez_ ??" Bill scolded, rubbing his temples. “ _Probably Fez, he never did have good_ _manners._ " the blonde mumbled under his breath before locking eyes with the stunned brunette standing in the kitchen walkway.  

  

    "I.. I.. wha- _huh_?" Dipper paled, he couldn't speak, things were starting to spin, time seemed to slow and speed up at the same time, the brunette felt that penny feeling in your mouth before you vomit, his gut churned.  

  

    "Uh, kid?" Bill looked at Dipper and raised brow, with concern? Dipper couldn't tell, all he knew is that he felt like he was going to pass out. _How_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _he_ _up_ _here??_ The teen's surroundings were starting to blur.  

  

    "Pinetree?" Bill spoke a bit louder, gently getting up from his chair. 

  

    Things are swaying, blurred scenery is starting to fade to black, everything feels so light but so so heavy too. 

  

    "Dipper?"  

  

    _When had Bill got so close?? I know he's saying_ _things;_ _I can see his mouth moving but I just can't hear him; it feels like I'm underwater, I feel..._  

  

    " _DIPPER!_ " 

  

    That's the last thing the younger male heard before passing out into the arms of the feared and dreaded king of chaos and nightmares, Bill Cipher. But what Dipper didn't see was the demon's distressed expression as he slipped from reality, crashing down into the cold deep black abyss of unconsciousness.  

  

\------------------------------------------------------- _6 hours later_ \------------------------------------------------------ 

  

    Bill paced around outside of Dipper's door, peaking his head into the room every now and then to see if the boy was okay, or to see if he had woken up. _Damn it Pinetree_ , Bill ran a long slender hand down his face in annoyance. The blonde sighed, thinking maybe Dipper would just wake up tomorrow, then he'd deal with the situation until he heard a soft groan and some rustling of bed sheets in the room he stood just outside of, behind the bedroom door. The demon held his breath as he gently opened the door to see the younger male not-so-gracefully roll himself out of bed.  

  

    " _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ " Bill quickly shuffled over to Dipper, pushing the teen back down on the bed. "You shouldn't get up so quickly, you'll get dizzy."  

  

    "Wha-? _BILL_?? Ow! Ow ow ow!" Dipper raised his voice but immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his head. "What happened?.. _Wait_... **_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT DID YO-_** " 

  

    "I didn't do anything, I was eating cereal and then you came in and passed out after I said 'sup', lucky for you, I caught you before you fell and then brought you up to your room." Bill said softly and oddly calm.  

  

    "That.. Uhhg my head.. That's like, too much for me to process right now." Dipper cringed at the pain in his head.  

  

    "Then ask one thing at a time instead of asking 6 things at a time." The blonde let out a light hearted chuckle. 

  

    Dipper glared at the demon but he guessed the man (demon??) was right, asking one thing at a time would probably be more beneficial for him at the moment because of his headache, "Alright then... Uhm.. Well, how did you get out of your, er-" 

  

    "Cell? Well, the last time you were down with me you forgot to lock the door, and I mean, I'm not an idiot kiddo, I am an all knowing, all seeing demon! And, even though I am human now, I still can always find a way out of ol' Sixer's constraints! That, and I still have some of my powers so..." Bill shrugged as he looked at his enemy's great nephew, who, might Bill add, _looked positively adorable with his bedhead! ...Wait what? No! NONONONO! Pinetree does_ **_not_ ** _look adorable with that bedhead! And he certainly doesn't look absolutely precious when he's half asleep!.................._ **_fuck_** _,_ Bill grimaced at his thoughts before his attention was brought back to the very vulnerable Dipper Pines that laid underneath him.  

  

    "I..I'm not even gonna question that right now, but I'll have you know, I **will** come back to interrogate you on that when I'm fully conscience." Dipper narrowed his eyes at the blonde man with strikingly sharp features that was looming over his lithe body. .... _Wait_ ... "BILL!" The brunette flushed a deep pink, "Could you like, _not_ lean over me like this??" 

     

    Bill raised his brow before he got the inclination Dipper was implying. The demon gave the boy a large face splitting grin, leaning down even more so, so their noses were a centimeter apart, "Why, _Dipper_?" The older male said in a husky voice, his predatory grin never leaving his face.  

  

    "BECAUSE I ASKED YOU TO NOT" Dipper spoke quickly, blushing a bright ruby red as he slipped his hands from his sides, moving them onto Bill's face, pushing the blonde away. The elder was so close to Dipper's face, he could practically feel the demon's breath dancing on his skin, giving him goosebumps. "JUST GET OFF YOU ASSHOLE" 

  

    "Aw Pinetree that's not a reasonnnnn~!" Bill chuckled mischievously, pushing his face back down to Dipper's. "What're you gonna do if I _don't_ get off, hmmm?"  

  

    " _I'll knee you in the fucking nuts, that's what I'll fucking do you wet sack of cement._ " The brunette chided. Before Bill could even answer, Dipper kneed him in the stomach as a warning. 

  

    "Oh-hoh! _There's_ my fiesty little sapling!" The demon cackled. 

  

    "What're you still doing here anyway? Why did you even help me? You had the chance to run, to kill me, why didn't you go?" Dipper struggled to get out from underneath the lean but still extremely strong frame of the blonde.  

  

    "Aaaand there's the questions," Bill sighed irritably, "I didn't leave because I can't, Fordsy put up a barrier. Guess four-eyes thought this might happen and set it up as precaution. As for not killing you.." The demon paused, why _hadn't_ he killed the boy? Why did he help him? "Mmm, I'm bored of teasing you right now, I'm gonna go watch the square box thing you humans call a television downstairs." Bill got off the bed and walked out of the room before Dipper could even think of protesting. _Great aversion, Cipher._ _You're_ _thousands of years old and that's the best you can do??_ Bill was knocked out of his thoughts, standing at the bottom of the steps when he heard a ‘ _thump’_  and a soft ' _oof_ _!_ '. The blonde shook his head and clicked his tongue, making his way to the tv room.  

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Blue Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for taking so long to post, college finals are kicking my ass

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  

A very bewildered Dipper sat up in his bed, blanket and sheets thrown askew from his little altercation with Bill moments before. The brunette sat in his bed for what felt like hours but really was only 15 minutes.  

  

    "...What the fuck just happened??" Dipper blinked, shaking his head before he went to get out of bed. Apparently, Dipper was too shell-shocked that he forgot there was a mess of sheets on the floor, so he ended up tripping on said sheets with a soft ' _oof_ _!_ '. 

  

    "Ow..." Dipper winced and rubbed his head. If his head didn't hurt before, it certainly hurt now. Sighing, the brunette got up and shuffled over to the door, out into the hall way. As Dipper walked down the hall to the bathroom, he heard a soft sound... of music? Maybe. Confused, the boy quietly crept down the stairs. Dipper silently following the noise, which in fact was music, to the living room to find out who the music playing culprit was.  _..._ _Huh??? Why... Why does this sound so_ _famil_ _-_ Dipper stopped in his tracks as he saw Bill sitting on the couch singing along with the ' _Grease_ ' movie happily. 

  

        " _You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)_  

_Oo-oo-oo_ _, honey_  

 _The one that I want (you are the one I want)_  

_Oo-oo-oo_ _, honey_  

 _The one that I want (you are the one I want)_  

_Oo-oo-oo_ _, the one I need (one I need)_  

 _Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)_ " 

  

    A small smile slipped onto Dipper's face unknowingly as he watched the demon having a hoot of a time watching and singing along with the movie. Bill still had not noticed Dipper, so the brunette left the blonde dork to do what he's doing. Quietly, Dipper walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom to take his hour-long shower. Mable isn't home to nag him about talking all the hot water and taking too long, so he was going to indulge. He really only gets to do things like this every once and a blue moon! Plus, God knows he deserves to spoil himself a bit.  

  

\----------------------------------------------------- _One hour later_ \-------------------------------------------------------

  

    "Ooooohhhh Myyyyy Goooodddd! That felt _so_ fucking nice~." Dipper sighed happily as he pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Cracking his knuckles, Dipper walked into the hallway, heading for the staircase around the corner. 

  

    "Alright, time to check on Bill."  

  

\------------------------------------------ _Downstairs, in the Pines family's living room_ \-----------------------------------------

  

    Dipper made his was down the wooden staircase, walking into the living room. The movie Bill had been watching was long done now, the DVD player was still on but had nothing in the disc tray. _Bill must've taken the DVD out.._ _._ The teen sighed through his nose as he walked over to the entertainment center to turn the DVD player and T.V. off. _If he's not in here, where could he even be? He did say he couldn't leave because of Ford's barriers..._  

  

    "In the kitchen." 

  

    A voice came from seemingly out of nowhere, bringing Dipper out of his thoughts.  

  

    "Ooookay then, uh I guess he's in the kitchen then..." The brunette said under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen where Bill was. He was making coffee. Dipper stood a couple feet away from the blonde, he then began to speak,  

  

    "How did yo-" 

  

    "Your thoughts are incredibly loud." Bill answered before Dipper could even finish his question. There was a long pause before the teen spoke up again. 

  

    "Sooo... Uh... You can read minds?..." Dipper cocked his head to the side and raised a questioning brow at the demon. 

  

    "Of course I can, kid! I'm a demon of the mind, did you forget that?" The blonde didn't even turn around as he spoke, continuing making his coffee.  

  

    "Oh, yeah.. Right, right.. Uhm.." Dipper struggled as he looked for words, he didn't exactly know what to say. His head was still scrambled from passing out earlier.  

  

    "Come sit, I made coffee." The demon turned around to face the boy, as he walked over to the table with two cups of coffee in hand. Dipper watched as the blonde skillfully pulled the wooden chair from underneath the table with his foot while placing both cups on the table.  

  

"Uh, alright. Thanks..?"  Dipper sat across from the demon, reaching for the cup of coffee but then paused. 

  

    "You didn't _poison_ this, did you?" The younger male narrowed his eyes at the blonde man sitting less than 2 feet away from him. 

  

    "I'm _wounded_ , Pinetree! I wouldn't _ever_ poison my favorite little sapling~." Bill grinned a toothy grin, looking at the boy who hesitantly picked up the coffee and pressed the porcelain cup to his light pink lips. Bill took the chance to really take in the features younger, the boy grew nicely since he started maturing, still short but definitely taller from when he was twelve. Dipper had light freckles that dusted across his face, dark chocolate brown eyes, he had a little bit of chin strip, and he still had his wildly untamable reddish chestnut brown curly hair. All and all he grew out quite nicely, though if Bill was being honest the boy still had time to really grow, since he was only 18.  

  

    "Why're you staring at me like that..?" Dipper looked up from his cup to see Bill intensely staring at him through one yellow eye.  

  

    "No reason." Bill held his neutral expression and sipped his own coffee. "How's the coffee?" 

  

    "Huh?" The question caught Dipper a bit off guard for some reason. "O-oh.. Uh, it actually tastes pretty good. _But if I turn into a frog with spider legs, I'm going to come after you_."  

  

    The blonde laughed as he replied, "You do realize that if you were to turn into a frog with spider legs, _I'd_ turn into a frog with spider legs, right? We're drinking the _same_ coffee from the _same_ coffee pot." 

 

He had a point.. Dipper laughed back, "Yeah, well then we'd both be screwed, and it'd be _your_ fault, you dork! We'd both be stuck like that!"  

  

    The two men sat at the kitchen table at 4am laughing with each other. Both genuinely enjoying each other's company, they joked with each other at the old splintery kitchen table while watching the sun slowly rise from the horizon, leaking beautiful vibrant reds and oranges across the sky like a painting. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being able to have a normal conversation, to be able to genuinely laugh with Bill Cipher, that was extremely rare, something that would happen every once in a blue moon, and Dipper was lucky enough to have that moment with Bill. Though that peace would be short lived. Dipper is not easily swayed, and Bill is still learning how to be human.


	9. Honey Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ive been hella busy

     _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_  

 

    "...uhgg what the fuck, shut uppp...." Dipper furrowed his brows and groaned.  

  

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_  

  

    "Fucking-- Fine fine, I'm getting up, Jesus. ... _Stupid ass_ _alarm.._ " Rolling off the couch, Dipper stood up and stretched his limbs. _What happened last night? When did I fall asleep on the couch?_ The brunette yawned, scratching the back of his neck as he turned around to check the time on the cable box. 10am. _Shit, when did Mable say she'd be back?_  

     

    "Huh?" Dipper perked up at the sounds of pots and pants clanking together, a faint smell of bacon wafting through the air. _Aw crap is she back already?? She's gonna kick my ass for not being up early enough to help her bring in her stuff!_ Dipper huffed as he made his way to the kitchen. _Wait.._ the teen paused in the hallway _. If it were Mable, she would've woken me up... who--?_  

  

    " _Piiiinetree_ , _please!_ We’ve talked about this! You're thinking so _loud_ again. I thought I told you you oughta rest that huge head of yours so you don't bust a nerve and have an aneurysm." A familiar obnoxiously chipper voice permeated through the walls followed by a chuckle. _Bill!_ Memories of hours before flooded through Dipper's mind.  

  

    "So uh, are you just gonna stand in the doorway orrrrrr?" Bill turned around and lifted a brow at a just woken up Dipper Pines.  

  

    "...Huh? Oh yea--.. Wait... Are you wearing an apron that says ' _Kiss The Cook_ '?" 

  

    "...Yes?.... Are you seriously just gonna stand there; because I made breakfast and it'd be pretty rude of you Pinetree to be anything but grateful for this meal, since I slaved over this awful human hotbox to make you a cooked meal of dead chicken fetuses and pig stomach!" Bill put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.  

  

    "Uhg... I really hate that you called Sunnyside up eggs and bacon, 'dead chicken fetuses and pig stomach'," Dipper put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from gagging. "But yeah, I'm coming to sit down.. Uhm, thanks for making breakfast too I guess??" The teen pulled out a seat from underneath the table and sat down.  

  

    "Mhm.." Bill absentmindedly hummed in response as he served the eggs and bacon on a chipped plate, setting it in the middle of the table along with two drinks. The blonde then sat down with one knee over the other as he leaned his face against his hand.  

  

    "..You didn't _poison_ , this did you?" Dipper looked at the food and then back up to the man across from him, narrowing his eyes.  

    "Why would I poison it if I'm eating too??" Bill gave a snarky grin to the teen as he picked up his mug and started pouring.. _Honey? In his coffee??_  

  

    "You put honey in your coffee?" Dipper cocked an eyebrow at the dream demon.   

  

    "It's not coffee, it's tea actually. And yes I put honey in my tea." The blonde said with an unamused expression, sipping his tea.  

  

    "You realize that that's not regular honey though, right? That's my sisters weird fancy lavender honey she got from the farmer's market we went to last summer." 

  

    "Ah, Shooting Star has good taste. Speaking of, isn't she coming home soon? She won't be very happy to see me up here." Bill sighed into his mug, looking out the kitchen window.  

  

    "Oh shit, fuck, you're right! Shit! Can you go back downstairs????" 

  

    "...Um.. _No_?" 

  

    "Fuck! C'mon Bill, can you please ju-" 

  

    _RING! RING! RING! RING!_  

  

" _DIPPERRRRRRRRRRRRR!_ I'm so sorry for not calling!! I hope you're okay! Are you okay?! Tell me Dipndot, are you alive?!!!! Has Bill eaten your brains and taken hold of the mystery shack?!" 

  

    "Mable! Mable! I'm fine, I'm fine!" Dipper smiled as he laughed. "Where are you? I thought you'd be home by now?" 

  

    "Well.. Me and Paz went shopping and then she had like this important family thing and she wants me there an-"  

  

    "You can go with Pacifica if you want, you don't have to ask me or anything. I'm glad you told me where you're going though so I don't worry. Do you know when you'll be home??" Dipper smiled knowingly at his sister's antics.  

  

    "Um.. I dunno? I might stay another night..." The female twin said uneasily, like as if she were expecting to be yelled at.  

  

    "That's fine, just shoot me a text to keep me updated." 

  

    "Oh my gosh Dipper, thank you! Thank you!  Thank you! Are you really sure you'll be okay being alone another night with Bill??" 

  

    "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. I survived one night, right?" Dipper grinned and shot a quick smug look at Bill, who stuck his tongue out in response. 

 

"Hehe okay okay Mr. Confidence, I'll leave you alone then." 

  

    "Remember to text me, okay? 

  

    "Okay, later Dip!" 

  

    "Later, Mabes."  

  

    _CLICK!_  

  

    Dipper set his phone down on the table with a smile plastered to his face. 

  

    "So, when are you going to tell your sister that I'm not actually in the basement and free roaming the shack?" Bill smirked from behind his mug. "Because you know she surely will not be happy that you didn't tell her and lied to her saying everything was fine." 

  

    "..Do you have to be an asshole all the time???? Like can you not be an asshole for more than an hour??" Dipper groaned as his got up from his seat and put his plate in the sink.  

  

    "Mmm... Probably, not." The demon cackled and followed Dipper from the kitchen to the living room. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom since Gravity Falls started but never put anything out there for my favorite ships so here I am, years later writing a probably poorly written story. Hmu and tell me what you think in the comments or just leave some kudos! I hope you guys will enjoy this story!


End file.
